Love and Acceptance
by PercabethRox2435
Summary: Misaki finally gathers the courage to tell Takahiro of their relationship. Will Takahiro accept it, or will the duo never get the happy ever after they dream about? Oneshot. Rated T for mentions of sex


**LOVE AND ACCEPTANCE**

Usagi knows he should be grateful that Misaki finally came out and properly accepted their relationship. He should also thank God that even Misaki's little conventional brother, Takahiro also came to terms with his relationship with Misaki.

That happened a year after Misaki's job at Marukawa was confirmed. They had invited Takahiro and his family over for dinner. While Usagi was completely content with telling Takahiro about them, Misaki told him that he would feel better if he told his brother, that way the chances of Takahiro getting mad or not believing them, would reduce. But despite taking complete ownership of this role, he was distracted the entire day. He burnt his food, wore his button-down wrong, and wouldn't even let Usagi touch him (which was worse than everything else according to him, but whatever). When the family came inside, Misaki started acting a little too sweet. He immediately got up and got out the wine, pouring it out with trembling hands and spilling a lot of it out. That was when Usagi told charge of the hospitality, leaving Misaki to tell his brother.

"Misaki", Takahiro started saying, "Have you started finding a place to shift?"

Misaki turned red. He looked at his brother and blurted out, "I love Usagi-san!"

At that point, Usagi's eyes widened and he thought that that kid couldn't properly tell him that he loved him, but could blurt it out to his brother? But none of that really mattered, because the looks on the rest of the people's faces was priceless.

Manami was smiling really wide, which confirmed Akhiko's suspicion of her knowing all along. Takahiro was shocked, mouth hanging open and no sound coming, and his cute Misaki had gone blood red, his eyes closed really tight and he was clutching onto Susuki-chan really tight. In other words, Adorable.

"Wha-When-How?", Takahiro stuttered.

"For five years now", Usagi said to spare Misaki. "It started when you announced your engagement to Manami. We had come over to celebrate your birthday, when you told us you were getting married to her. To be honest, I loved you before, and Misaki came to know. Well, after you said that, Misaki got really mad at you. He said didn't he, that he wanted to get champagne, well, he just wanted to get out of the house. When we were outside, he said that that was the first time he wanted to actually punch you."

Usagi smiled at Misaki, who was just staring at Usagi with this awe-struck look. Takahiro watched the exchange silently.

"After that he told me that it was fine if I wanted to cry, and I did. That's when I realized I loved him. That he was the one for me. It was a roller-coaster of a journey following that. He got into the college he wanted, and slowly, bit by bit, we became closer until- "

"Until I realized I loved him", Misaki finished. "Ni-Chan, I know you won't completely be okay with this, but please try to understand for our sake. I really do love him, and he's been nothing but kind and caring towards me."

Takahiro didn't seem to know what to say initially, but eventually he looked at Manami, who smiled and nodded, then he sighed really loudly and looked at them with a fond look.

"Misaki…. Akhiko, did you actually think I'd get mad. You guys are family. Honestly speaking, I had a feeling something was up when Misaki came over when I shifted here and got really mad when I asked him how he stayed with you, no offence Usagi."

"None taken", Usagi confirmed.

"He just got so mad and asked why everyone talked about you like that. After that, he started acting like he wanted to be anywhere but there. In the night though, I started having my suspicions because he said your name multiple times while sleeping. I thought of asking him in the morning, but he left before I could say anything. Then just last year when Misaki's job was confirmed, you both were coming back from your trip. You were trying to kiss Misaki- "

"You saw that!?", Misaki exclaimed.

Takahiro nodded, "I did, but I thought that was probably just Usagi acting overly friendly. Then even Manami mentioned it a couple of times. But I wanted to hear it clearly from you guys. So, you could say in a way, the comments of Misaki shifting out was kind of a way for me to confirm my suspicions of you two. But I never thought it'd be for five years, and hearing Misaki say that he loved you really opened my eyes." He then turned to Misaki, "Are you sure of this?"

Misaki blushed and nodded. Takahiro then smiled and said, "Well then, I have no real objections. Usagi, don't hurt my little brother. I don't want you hurt you."

Usagi just smiled. "Don't worry Takahiro, I have no intentions of hurting anybody. I love Misaki a lot too."

After Takahiro and his family left, Usagi smirked at Misaki. "I guess your not going anywhere anymore?"

Misaki just blushed even more. "You should be grateful that Ni-chan took it so well."

Usagi rolled his eyes. "Of course, I am. Are you though?"

Misaki then took a deep breath in and grabbed Usagi's shirt and pushed him on the couch and kissed him.

When they came up for air, Misaki looked directly into Usagi's eyes and said softly, "What do you think?"

Then it was Usagi's turn to be shell-shocked. Misaki just smirked and walked to their bedroom, where Usagi quickly followed. It was going to be a really steamy night.


End file.
